My Man - Sam Evans
by SamEvans17
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote for a school assesment about descibing a character. Quinn's P.O.V. of Sam.
1. 1st Version

**A/N: So this is the first version of a one-shot that my English teacher outright told me she didn't like. She made me change it alot, that will be the second chapter.**

As I walked down the driveway I heard shouting  
"Hey Puck wait your turn, stop stealing the ball, and give it back!" Of course Sam would be the one yelling his opinion across their backyard.

As I came around the corner Puck yelled "Hey Sam, Quinn is here" At the sound of my name he turned and ran straight towards me and gave me a great big bear hug.  
"I thought I was coming over to help you study" I stated  
"You were but I got bored, and I really need to practice my football passing since I'm going to be Quarterback after Finn graduates". I took the ball from him and threw it at Puck. I tried to pull Sam towards the door, I did not succeed. Sam stood over me with his six foot high muscular frame, he was constantly lifting weights and working out. He smiled, a big smile which wasn't hard with the size of his mouth. I knew that smile '_Oh no' _I thought he was up to something. Sam's smile got impossibly bigger and then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He started laughing and began to run around the yard singing at the top of his voice. It is a good thing he can sing because otherwise this would be torture.

After two laps around the yard of me trying nicely to get him to put me down I yanked on his blonde hair and yelled  
"Put me down Trouty Mouth"  
"Never" he sang. Sam ran another lap around the yard.  
"Please Sam, please I'm going to be sick" I begged. He hesitated and finally put me down slowly  
"Whoa you look terrible" he smiled. Sam opened his arms and I walked into them, he hugged me and apologised telling me he was very sorry and wouldn't do that again. Of course he then licked his lips so I knew he was lying, but for now that was enough. He held me there for a while obviously scared that I would fall over and be mad at him. Sam really cared about me.

As Sam and I walked back across the lawn towards Puck and Finn he whispered in my ear  
"Lor menari". I looked up at him and smiled. He had just told me again for the millionth time that I had pretty eyes in Na'vi, the Avatar language from his all-time favourite movie. I always acted like it was dorky, but it is actually really sweet. As I was staring at him I noticed a change  
"You dyed your hair again" I looked at him questioningly.  
"No" he replied quickly licking his lips as he looked down.  
"Yeah you did, you dyed it with lemon juice again didn't you?" I heard laughter coming from behind me. Sam licked his lips and continued to deny my accusations, I knew he was lying to me. I decided to use my biggest weapon  
"Look me in the eyes and say that you didn't dye your hair." He looked me in the eyes, licked his lips then squinted. I also looked into Sam's eyes. Sam had really nice eyes, emerald green, but I had more will power. He looked away  
"Nope can't do it, at least not to you and your eyes anyway, your eyes are just way to pretty" he paused "Yes I bleached my hair again, you happy?" I nodded and smiled.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Sam and his friends. We played football until I tripped and Sam got worried that I might get really hurt if we continued. So instead we all sang and danced with his little brother and sister. We all ran around the yard singing at the top of our voices, Sam of course was the loudest. Sam then decided he would attempt to piggy back Puck. He managed twelve steps before collapsing.  
"Knew you couldn't do it" teased Puck, Sam just glared at him then they started laughing. He never stayed mad long that was the great thing about Sam. Sam and Puck's laughter was contagious so soon enough the rest of us had joined in. Sam got up and started to sing again, our Glee Club's theme song 'Don't Stop Believing', so naturally Finn, Puck and I joined in. Sam led the dance routine that went with it. Sam would never admit it but he is a good dancer, the way he moved and created new moves when he forgot the original ones. We danced with Sam and his new moves until my mum came around the corner  
"Time to go Quinn". Sam ran over and hugged me  
"No you can't take her" he protested. My mother and I laughed  
"I will see you at school tomorrow" I hugged him then pushed him away.  
"Bye Quinn" they all waved to me and I waved back. Before I got around the corner Sam yelled one more thing for everyone to hear  
"Lor menari" and I smiled.


	2. Version 2

**A/N: This is the second version. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to keep Finn and Puck, because they were not 'productive' and they 'don't add anything to the story'. And she made me get rid of the singing, a glee story with no singing, how could she. Apparently its just not realistic enough :(**

As I walked down the driveway I heard shouting.  
"Hey Stacey wait your turn, stop stealing the ball, and give it back!" Of course Sam would be the one yelling his thoughts across their backyard. He was very obviously playing a version of football with his younger siblings Stevie and Stacey.

As I came around the corner, Stacey yelled "Hey Sam, Quinn is here." At the sound of my name he turned and ran straight towards me and gave me a huge bear hug.  
"I thought I was coming over to help you study," I stated.  
"You were but I got bored, and I really need to practice my football passing since I'm going to be quarterback after stupid current one graduates." I took the ball from him and threw it at Stevie. I tried to pull Sam towards the door, I did not succeed. Sam stood over me with his six foot high muscular frame, he was constantly lifting weights and working out. He smiled, a big smile which wasn't hard with the size of his mouth. I knew that smile '_Oh no' _I thought, he was up to something. Sam's smile got impossibly bigger and then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He started laughing and began to run around the yard shouting at the top of his voice.  
"I got Quinn, I got Quinn, ha-ha, ha-ha." This was torture.

Sam took me for two laps around the yard and I was trying the whole time unsuccessfully to get him to release me so I tried the only thing that would stop someone as childishly minded as Sam, I pulled his blonde hair and insulted him.  
"Put me down Trouty Mouth."  
"Never," he yelled. Sam ran another lap around the yard.  
"Please Sam, please I'm going to be sick," I begged. He hesitated and finally put me down slowly.  
"Whoa you look terrible," he smiled. Sam opened his arms and I walked into them. He hugged me and apologised telling me he was very sorry and wouldn't do that again. I knew Sam was lying because he licked his lips and the statement was just too cliché to be true, but for now that was enough. He held me there for a while, obviously scared that I would fall over and be mad at him. Sam really cared about me.

As Sam and I walked back across the lawn towards Stacey and Stevie, he whispered in my ear  
"Lor menari." I looked up at him and smiled. He had just told me again for the millionth time that I had pretty eyes in Na'vi, the Avatar language from his all-time favourite movie. I always acted like it was dorky, but it is actually really sweet. As I was staring at him I noticed a change.  
"You dyed your hair again," I looked at him questioningly.  
"No," he replied quickly licking his lips as he looked down.  
"Yeah you did you dyed it with lemon juice again, didn't you?" I heard laughter coming from behind me. Sam licked his lips and continued to deny my accusations. I knew he was lying to me. I decided to use my biggest weapon.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that you didn't dye your hair." He looked me in the eyes, licked his lips then squinted. I glared into Sam's eyes causing him to squirm. Sam had really nice eyes, emerald green, but I had more will power. He looked away.  
"Nope can't do it at least not to you and your eyes anyway your eyes are just way to pretty," he paused "Yes, I bleached my hair again, you happy?" I nodded and smiled.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Sam and his siblings. We played football until I tripped and Sam got worried that I might get really hurt if we continued. Sam then decided he would piggy back Stevie and Stacey around the backyard at the same time. He managed twelve steps before collapsing.  
"Knew you couldn't do it" teased Stevie, Sam just glared at him then they started laughing. He never stayed mad long that was the great thing about Sam. Sam and Stevie's laughter was contagious so soon enough Stacey and I had joined in. Sam looked a lot younger than he is rolling around on the grass and laughing so much that tears were falling, who would have thought a seven year old could be six feet tall. I stood watching Sam in hysterics until my mum came around the corner.  
"Time to go Quinn," she said. Sam ran over and hugged me.  
"No you can't take her," he protested. My mother and I laughed.  
"I will see you at school tomorrow." I hugged him then pushed him away.  
"Bye Quinn," they all waved to me and I waved back. Before I got around the corner Sam yelled one more thing for everyone to hear.  
"Lor menari" and I smiled.

**A/N: Please review and tell me which version you like better :D**

**Despite all my complaining I do like this version, but I like the original better.**


End file.
